Just Misunderstood
by ThatFabReader
Summary: Flowey comes across a sleeping human girl on Mt.Ebbot. The girl is determined to teach Flowey how to love again. New friendships are made.
1. Chapter 1 - The Sleeping Girl

Chapter 1 - The Sleeping Girl

Flowey peered at the human girl underneath him sound asleep. He could fell the slow rise and fall of their chest. They looked so peaceful. It was weird to him. He smiled wickedly thinking of all the ways he could make them suffer. It had been a while since he had seen any human or monster.

Carefully, he leaned his face in towards the human's. His petels just barely gracing them. Suddenly, the human's eyes shot open. They were a rich chocolate brown. For a second they looked straight into Flowey's before letting out a shrill scream. The human quickly sat up, knocking Flowey off of their stomach.

"Wha?" The girl let out. Still shaken up from their sudden waking.

Flowey, who had been knocked quite a bit away, picked himself off the ground. He straightened his stem out before saying,

"Howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower!"

"Flowey?" The human pondered at the name for a minute. It seemed awfully fimiliar but they couldn't quite remember where from. They didn't think that it was from something good either.

"What's your name?" Flowey questioned.

"My name? Oh, I'm August," The human smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry about the way I screamed before. It's just, I wasn't expecting a talking flower to be sitting right on top of me." August laughed.

"You must be one of the monsters right? I'm friends with a few in my town. They're all so nice."

Flowey frowned, "So, what're you doing up here anyway?" The question had been bugging him ever since he had seen the human. No one had ever came up here before.

The girl's eyes looked sad for a moment but she quickly covered it up with a smile.

"Well, nothing really. Just exploring. I needed some alone time."

"Just exploring, huh?" Flowey mumbled.

The human looked at Flowey quizzically, "Do you live here? I'm sorry if I'm intruding."

"I guess you could say I live here." He answered flatly. It wasn't any of this human's business where he lived or what he was doing.

"Oh well then I'm sorry if I bothered you, I'll be on my way now." The human stood up and brushed her bottom to get rid of any grass. Smiling wide she exclaimed, "Bye, now!" The human then turned around and started to walk back home.

Flowey watched as the human girl happily skipped away. He wondered if they would ever come back.

 **A/N**

 **Sooo, my first fanfic. Or just the first one I've posted... The first chapter is pretty short but I'm hoping to make the others longer. I'm sorry if there's any mistakes. I'm writing this on a mobile so it's kinda hard to write. I'm not really sure where I want to go with this story. I've got some** **ideas** , **but** **not** **a** **whole** **lot**.

 **Anyway** , **thank** **you for reading my story.** **I hope you enjoyed it and any** **constructive** **criticism** **would be highly appreciated! Well, until** **next time. Have** **a great day, and thanks again! ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Girl Returns

Chapter 2 - The Girl Returns

Ever since the human girl had left the mountain had felt different. Quiet? Lonely? Hell if he knew. He couldn't feel anyway. Flowey scowled at himself. Why did he care if the girl had gone? He was better off by himself. Alone. He'd been "living" around the mountain ever since the monsters had escaped the underground two years ago. If you could even call it living. Was it really living if you couldn't feel?

Flowey growled in frustration. He'd been doing fine all by himself before that girl had came along. So why was he acting so different now? He closed his eyes, trying to get rid of any thoughts of the human. Though, deep down he hoped that they would return tomorrow.

• • •

August pulled her covers close to her body. Snuggling into them as much as she could. She thought about her trip to the mountain and the strange monster she had came across. Closing her eyes she smiled to herself. Slowly she drifted off to sleep, thinking about how content she had felt laying in the grass with the sun beaming down on her.

• • •

August hummed happily to herself as she skipped up the mountain. This time she had brought some of her favourite blueberry muffins with her. She had baked them earlier hoping to share them with the flower monster. August stopped walking, as she had reached her spot on the mountain. It wasn't too high up. Maybe about half way. But the view from up there was amazing. She could even see the small town where she lived in the distance.

The human plopped down on the grass. She placed the basket of muffins beside her. Making herself comfortable, she layed down and stared up at the sky. Her curly hair pooled out underneath her. August hummed. She was so at peace here just watching the clouds in the sky. After staring at them for a while and it thinking of what they looked like she closed her eyes and drifted away.

She wasn't asleep for long though. The human had just been dreaming about icecream and all things yummy when she felt a sharp jab in her rib.

"Owwww," she moaned in pain, still half asleep.

"Human," she heard someone whisper harshly. "Are you always sleeping or something?"

August opened her eyes and sat up to see Flowey beside her. She rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Flowey?"

"Who else would I be you idiot?" He replied in annoyance. "What're you doing up here again?"

"I just thought I'd come up here again to relax. It's just so pretty up here," August stopped for a moment and smiled, "And anyway, I was hoping to see you again."

See me? Flowey thought. Why would this random human girl want to see him? He pushed the thought to the side and said,"Relax? Isn't that what you were doing yesterday? How much relaxing time do you humans need?" All of her sleeping reminded him of that dumb smiley trash bag.

August giggled, "Well, I've just been really tired the past couple of days." The human looked sad for a moment before she clasped her hands together and exclaimed. "Oh! I almost forgot. I brought muffins!"

She grabbed the basket beside her and pulled out two muffins. She placed one in front of Flowey and started taking big bites out of her own. It was gone in no time. Oh how she loved these blueberry muffins. She scrunched up the wrapper and put it back into the basket. The human then looked down at the monster in front of her. Flowey hadn't moved an inch and was just staring at his muffin.

"What? Have you never seen a muffin before?" She teased. "Don't worry they're not poisonous."

Flowey looked at the human and then back to his muffin. The smell reminded him of his mo- well, Toriel's baking.

"Of course I've seen a muffin before," he retorted.

"Well then why don't you eat it? They're my absolute favourite," August replyed licking her lips as she finished off her second muffin.

Sighing, Flowey picked up the muffin with his leaves. He eyed it before opening his mouth wide and placing the whole thing in at once. He chewed, swallowed and spit the wrapper out in only a matter of seconds. He was surprised at how good the muffin had tasted.

"There. Happy?"

August stared at him wide eyed before she burst out laughing, "Well that's a new record! Even I can't eat one that fast!"

The human's laughter was cut short with a ring from their pocket. "Oh I hope it's not them," they mumbled.

Reaching into her pocket August pulled out her phone. She looked at the caller ID and frowned. Just the last person she wanted to talk to.

She looked at the puzzled Flowey and sighed, "Well, I better be going now. I'll leave you some muffins since you seemed to enjoy them so much," she giggled and took out a couple of muffins from the basket, placing them in front of Flowey.

The human girl then stood up and picked up her basket. She waved and said her farewells. She then twirled around on her heel and started her journey back down the mountain.

Flowey watched confused as the human walked away. He wondered who had called her to cause her to leave so abruptly. Carefully, he gathered the muffins infront of him and started to eat them one by one. They really did remind him of his mothers baking.

 **A/N**

 **That's all for now. Sorry if there's any mistakes. Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. As I said before any constructive criticism would be highly appreciated. Well, until next time. Hope you all have a great day! ^.^**


End file.
